


Chores and Scary Dreams

by pixie9923



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, This is my first time posting so I'm sorry if I'm doing this wrong, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warning: Cheesy Ending, daddies!kinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie9923/pseuds/pixie9923
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Finn and Kurt have a fight, their daughter has a nightmare. Slight angst (with a happy ending of course) and tooth-rotting fluff ensue. Also, this is the first time I've ever posted one of my fan fictions online, so reviews are welcome. All mistakes are mine, and if I misuse a tag or something please let me know. Also, the song Finn sings is 'The Black Parade' by My Chemical Romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chores and Scary Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Ivy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Ivy), [I dont think she has an ao3 but she does have a wattpad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I+dont+think+she+has+an+ao3+but+she+does+have+a+wattpad), [SourpatchesRgummies please follow her I would have never have found Glee without her](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SourpatchesRgummies+please+follow+her+I+would+have+never+have+found+Glee+without+her).



Finn awoke to the gentle cry of 'daddy' from down the hall. He quickly threw on a pair of pajama pants and quietly went out of the bedroom and down the hall. He entered the room where his and Kurt's daughter,Tahlia, slept.  
"Daddy!" Tahlia cried as Finn opened the door. His heart broke when he saw her, huddled up on her bed with silent tears running down her rosy cheeks.  
"Sweetheart, what happened?" He asked in a soothing tone.  
"I-I had a s-scary d-d-dream. You and Papa didn't love each other anymore, and you sent me away because you always s-said you had me 'cause you loved eachother and..and..."  
Finn cut off her rant by scooping her off of the purple checkered sheets that covered her bed and into his lap. He rocked her quietly until she calmed down.  
"Daddy?" Her little voice inquired.  
"Yes sweetheart?"  
"Can you sing to me?"  
Finn wasn't entirely sure what to sing. He had a song stuck in his head that Kurt would kill him for, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He began to sing,

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said Son when you grow up,  
Would you be the savior of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?  
He said Will you defeat them,  
Your demons, and all the non-believers,  
The plans that they have made?  
Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join The Black Parade."

Tahlia was asleep before he could even finish the song. He gently placed her on the lavender sheets and covered her with the matching checker duvet.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What Finn didn't know was that Kurt saw the whole thing from the baby monitor he refused to take out of her room, even though Tahlia was three going on four. He felt guilty about giving Finn the cold shoulder and only sending scathing remarks when he would speak to him. Looking back, the whole fight was petty and childish and had ended up scaring their daughter so bad she had a nightmares.  
The whole ordeal was over a few chores Finn had forgotten to do while Kurt was practicing for his next play. When Finn slipped back into bed, Kurt snuggled up to him, placing his head on his bare chest.  
"Oh! So *now* you wanna be nice and snuggle, huh?" Finn joked, but Kurt knew his husband well enough to know that Finn was still kind of hurt.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up like that." He could actually feel Finn relax beneath him. Kurt moved from laying his head on his chest to pressing his face into where Finn's shoulder met his neck. Kurt had started to shake a little bit, so Finn wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him even tighter against him.  
"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay Honey. Shh." Finn kept whispering sweet nothings into his ear until Kurt relaxed. As soon as Kurt calmed down, Finn bent his neck towards Kurt and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.  
"I love you, Kurt."  
"I love you too, Finn."


End file.
